The uprising of Red Nova: AW World War II
by nanakiwolf
Summary: Red Nova, an unknown continent to the west of Orange Star has noticed Black Holes newest plan, they join up with many other CO's to hopefully dominate of Sturm's Black Hole troops.


Disclaimer: I do not own Advance Wars, Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising, the CO's of Advance Wars or AW2, nor do I own any of the regions of the AW world period. Some of the creations here are mine, while Paul Marko owns Purple Nebula. I do not want to go through the whole sing and dance so, lets get on with it. Grey Cloud and White Lightning are by-products of the Purple Nebula project, but I helped to create the CO's of those respective Armies. I own Red Nova, Gold Galaxy, Silver Planet and these armies respective CO's.  
  
(Dossier of the Red Nova Army)  
  
Region: Red Nova Location: Approx. 650 miles to the west of Orange Star, on a said to be remote island. CO's: Naki, Fred, Kenneth. Info: Very little is known about the Red Nova soldiers, the only armies aware of their presence is Grey Cloud, another remote unknown region north of Blue Moon.  
  
CO Name: Naki Gaffney Age: 18 Home Region: Purple Nebula Amount of years served in a military altogether: 8 Years. CO's unique strengths: Naki's land troops can move across all sorts of terrain. His units can cross rivers, mountains and forests without breaking a sweat, however, he cannot cross oceans. CO's unique weaknesses: Naval troops. He never could swim, and his navy is only good for transporting his land units to other continents. CO Power: Topographical Disaster: The terrain gets so sloppy, mountains, forests, plains, and rivers are moved all over to create a mess of a map. Hit: Geography Miss: Algebra Quote: "Pathetic." History: Naki is a young soldier whose parents died at his young age in Purple Nebula; he was taken into the army, as his parents were high-ranking officers at the time of his birth. He grew up, a commanding soldier who majored in many various types of combat except Naval. He found a remote continent that was war torn and put it back together in a peaceful motion, only to chase off anyone near by. His army uses Satellites and spies in other countries to gain Intel on what is going on in the world outside his country. Red Nova is veiled, and very few have an idea what is going on inside of his continent.  
  
CO Name: Fred Haiyce Age: 17 Home Region: Green Earth Amount of years in the military altogether: 4 years CO's unique strengths: Fred's fighter and bomber units are beyond Eagles. They are incredibly fast, can do impeccable damage, and has what seems to be a limitless amount of fuel, the pride of his air force is called the Cyclone Squadron. CO's unique weaknesses: His land units and Naval units are incredibly weak. He actually stays away from using them, and lets his fellow CO's do that work. CO Power: Twister: A twister touches down and does mass damage to multiple air units, and minor to land. All air units except for Fred's are moved around to give Fred an advantage against them. Hit: His plane Miss: Naki's absentmindedness. Quote: "YES! Bogey down!" History: Fred is a son of a great commander that flew many battles. His parents were incredibly tactful, and he learned the way of his parents early, he trained under the incredible Air Force CO, Eagle, and is now nearly as good as him. He is the commander of the Red Nova air force, and is good friends with the other two CO's.  
  
CO Name: Kenneth Sterly Age: 19 Home Region: Blue Moon Amount of years served in the army: 11 Years. CO's unique strengths: Kenneth's Navy troops are amazing. They rival Drakes, until the dark clouds pour in and give him an even greater advantage, he is supreme in Rain, Sleet, Snow, Lightning, Hail, and any sort of weather disorder. He cannot stand sunlight during war. CO's unique weaknesses: Bad in fair weather in battle, his air force also stinks. CO Power: Severe Storm: Rain or Snow will come in, in heavy. Any troop moving in Snow will take 1 HP per space except Olaf and Kenneth, Any troop moving in Rain will take 1 HP per space except Kenneth and Drake. Olaf takes double in rain. Hit: Dark Clouds Miss: White Clouds Quote: "So. Can you weather this storm?" History: KJ started war training at the age of eight under his father, Kenneth Sterly the first. He is a war veteran in the Blue Moon navy, and still is. His father commands Olaf's deadly sea strike unit, and does not fire at Kenneth when he sees him.  
  
Pay attention, Chapter one will be up sometime in the next week. 


End file.
